


Лекция

by Du_Rock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: For Russian xmen-kink fest 2011. Т03-02 Эрик/Чарльз. Мастурбация в общественных местах





	Лекция

\- Эрик, идем. Не сопротивляйся. Это всего лишь еще один повод развеяться, пока мы вдали от больших городов.  
\- Я не хожу...  
\- Да, я помню, ты не ходишь на лекции. У тебя никогда не было времени на такую ерунду. Но поверь мне, они бывают совершенно чудесны - лекции, подготовленные учителями или библиотекарями, годами корпевшими над книгами...

Маленькое здание кинотеатра теряется в сером тумане. Сумерки скрадывают очертания крыши, а основание и стены размывает густое серое марево. Перед входом тает скупая толпа.  
-… Они настоящие мастера своего дела, а у нас совсем нет никаких развлечений, до следующего города, и отправляться дальше в такую погоду нельзя, ты же согласен?

Эрик кивает. Отправляться на поиски мутантов в туман ночью нельзя. Но сидеть на лекции вместо того, чтобы провести вечер в номере за шахматами и мартини ему не улыбается. Кино в этом городишке сегодня не идет, театра нет, а профессору приспичило проветриться и “глотнуть” культуры. Придется терпеть.

\- К тому же, друг мой, искусство никогда не бывает лишним, знания о нем дарят душе умиротворенность и гармонию... - Чарльз едва не спотыкается: Эрик встал как вкопанный на самом входе в зал.  
\- Ты уверен, что...  
\- Да, мой, друг, я абсолютно уверен. Я смотрел расписание лекций сегодня, до ужина и... - он нажимает на локоть Леншерра, пытаясь сдвинуть партнера с места, - … послушать о высоком мастерстве человеческого гения никогда не вредно!  
Эрик остается на месте, глядя на закрытое окошко кассы, где под списком, накарябанным мелким неразборчивым почерком, грозно выставлена табличка:   
“Сегодня вход бесплатный!”

\- Молодые люди, вы туда - или обратно? - Сзади раздается неприятный скрипучий голос, и Эрик, наконец, шагает в зал, а Чарльз с довольным вздохом уводит его на последние ряды. Любителей культуры в городке немного, они распределились по залу, старательно держась подальше друг от друга. В маленьком кинотеатре тепло, и Чарльз бросает пальто на спинку переднего ряда, а Эрик, аккуратно свернув, оставляет кожаную куртку на соседнем кресле. Пара минут неловкой паузы, пока устраиваются последние слушатели, и на кафедру, притулившуюся рядом со входом, поднимается невысокий старичок в темно-синем костюме, на котором даже с последних рядов можно разглядеть следы библиотечной пыли.

\- Наша сегодняшняя лекция, молодые люди, будет посвящена весьма актуальной теме, - скрипит лектор, и Эрик со вздохом признает недавнего незнакомца, встреченного у входа.  
\- Рад приветствовать наших новых друзей, - без малейшего воодушевления бубнит тот, - на последнем ряду, и надеюсь, что они тоже почерпнут немало нового из наших бесед.

Чарльз улыбается и с готовностью кивает. Эрик откидывается на спинку кресла и, скрестив руки, ждет, наблюдая больше за Чарльзом, чем за лектором.  
\- Так вот, сегодня мы поговорим о настоящем биче современной молодежи...  
Брови Чарльза медленно ползут вверх...  
\- Об этой напасти, что разъедает души юных мальчиков и мужчин постарше...  
Вслед за бровями отправились ресницы, губы Ксавьера приоткрыты... На такого Чарльза Эрик готов смотреть дольше, чем на горящий огонь или текущую воду.  
\- О мастурбации, черном грехе, болезненном нарыве на теле человечества, вскрыть который должен каждый в своей душе!  
\- Что он несет?! - Шепчет в смятении Чарльз. - Что за ерунда?!  
\- Ты не согласен? - Улыбается уголком рта Эрик.  
\- Что? С чем? Тема лекции была совсем другая! Искусство высокой готики! Я смотрел! - Чарльз порывается встать, но Эрик удерживает его.  
\- И не возмущайтесь, молодые люди! Надеюсь, после нашей лекции у вас не останется ни одного сомнения во вреде так называемого “искусства”, которое приносит одни только беды! - Обращает внимание на шум в задних рядах лектор, и часть слушателей оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на причину торжества в голосе старца.   
Чарльз стихает и растерянно смотрит на Эрика:  
\- Ты знал!  
\- Я тебя останавливал.  
\- Ты знал!!  
\- На кассе было написано - замена.  
\- Ты знал и ничего не сказал мне!!!  
\- Я пытался. Ты не дал мне слова вставить.  
\- Уйдем?  
\- Нет, давай послушаем и развеемся. - Хмыкает Леншерр. Эрик против бестолковой потери времени, но этот вечер может спасти все последующие, если правильно разыграть карту. Хотя бы лекции грозить ему больше не будут.

Через три минуты они понимают, что ничего нового, кроме древних страшилок про почерневшие, волосатые ладони и разъеденные язвами души не дождаться.  
\- Ты веришь в то, что он болтает? - Шепчет Эрик на ухо Чарльзу.  
\- Ерунда! Мастурбация - естественное действие, разрядка сексуальной энергии, заниматься ей все равно, что пить воду, когда жарко, - шепот Чарльза обжигает шею.  
\- Тебе приходилось? - Этот вопрос занимает Эрика все больше. Он не может представить, чтобы Ксавьер, на которого вешаются девушки в барах, нуждался в такой малости.   
\- Часто менять партнеров слишком... На них уходит много сил. И обычно совершенно напрасно. Я предпочел бы быть с кем-то одним. - Чарльз смотрит на Эрика, но не решается прочесть мысли Леншерра или продолжить вслух свои. - И потом...  
\- Что потом?  
\- Мы делали это на лекциях, - Ксавьер смеется.  
\- Как?  
\- На лекциях старика Брауни, профессора анатомии, в колледже. Он редкий зануда, полный двойник этого хмыря.  
\- И? - Эрика заводит мысль о том, что Чарльз способен дрочить прилюдно, в общественном месте, на лекции, среди студентов.  
\- Мы садились на задний ряд, - кажется, или голос телепата все ниже, - и дрочили на спор, кто раньше кончит. Последний ставил пиво на круг.  
\- Часто выигрывал? - Эрик готов поучаствовать в соревновании и, похоже, ему не придется долго разогреваться. Небольшой зал, тепло Чарльза, который касается локтем, терпкий, приятный запах его тела, разговоры о членах. Нет, пиво ставить будет не он.  
\- Проверим? - Вдруг двигается ближе Чарльз и кладет руку на ширинку Эрика. Прикосновение обжигает, как удар тока.   
\- Только немного изменим условия.  
\- Как именно? - Теперь уже голос Леншерра предательски хрипнет.  
\- Будем дрочить друг другу, и проиграл тот, кто первый кончит.  
Эрик едва не присвистывает, спохватившись в последний момент. А ладонь Чарльза лежит у него на члене, не двигаясь, но прижимаясь так плотно, что бармен уже мог бы пересчитывать монеты в кармане Эрика.

Пытаясь сравнять счет, он просовывает руку под локоть Ксавьера и расстегивает тому штаны, торопясь добраться до члена, который заметно оттягивает шерстяную ткань.  
\- Тише, - морщится Чарльз, когда настойчивые пальцы в попытке пробраться под нижнее белье задевают слишком чувствительное место. - Ты помогаешь мне выиграть, - шипит он на ухо соседу.  
\- Прости, - Эрик ослабляет напор и осторожно забирается под трусы Чарльза, высвобождая восставший член. - Когда начнем?  
\- На счет три, - Ксавьер улыбается озорно, и, подцепив второй рукой резинку на белье Эрика, достает из его брюк солидный прибор. С десяток секунд они очень заняты, сравнивая и занимаясь разглядыванием анатомических подробностей. Член Эрика длиннее, крайняя плоть обрезана, небольшая головка загибается к животу. У Чарльза толще, но короче, зато головка члена массивная, и крайняя плоть не может скрыть ее величину.  
.." И это первое огромное поражение, которое испытывает мужчина на своем пути, встречаясь с соблазном!" - Вещает с кафедры лектор.  
\- Размер имеет значение, - не может утерпеть и не поддеть приятеля Эрик.  
\- Ха, главное не размер, главное - умение! - Выдает привычную заготовку Чарльз. - Кто первый, тот слабак!  
\- Никаких мыслей, только руки, - шепчет Леншерр. - Кто считает?  
\- Лектор!  
"Во-вторых, освобождаясь от обязательств перед семьей и обществом, мужчина не может больше нести гордо свою долю и уподобляется женщине, потакая себе в прихотях..."  
\- На сухую? - Сомневается Эрик, но Чарльз уже закашлялся, поднес правую руку ко рту и, вторя словам с трибуны: "...и, в-третьих, опуская длани свои к непотребному органу...", охватывает горстью головку члена Эрика и смазывает ее слюной. Не долго думая, Эрик повторяет маневр левой.

Медленно ласкать член Чарльза и, разглядывая занавес на сцене, стараться не думать о том, как часто мечтал об этом. Оттягивать крайнюю плоть, пробегать большим пальцем по углублению на головке и старательно забывать, как хочется ощутить на себе горячие губы и жаркую влажность рта. Не смотреть на лицо Ксавьера, чтобы не потерять контроль, пока чужие пальцы тугим кольцом скользят вниз и вверх, заставляя поджиматься яички, а Эрик с трудом сдерживает дыхание.

Со стороны кажется, что Чарльз виновато опустил голову, но он, подперев подбородок рукой, смотрит, как ритмично движется его правая кисть, вдоль соблазнительно длинного члена Эрика, члена, на который он хотел бы насаживаться сам, члена, который непременно возьмет в рот, только чуть позже, когда рука Леншерра наконец перестанет мучительно сладко доводить его до края, до крупной дрожи, до того мига, когда невозможно будет сдержать стон, но какая мелочь проигрыш, если он сам по себе победа!

Прислушиваясь к неровному дыханию Чарльза, Эрик все быстрее двигает кулаком и забывает, что не стоит смотреть налево. Один только взгляд на припухшие красные губы Ксавьера уносит его к финишной ленте и если бы не тепло, разлившееся по его левой руке, он так и не понял бы, что все-таки пришел последним, закусив губу и судорожно толкаясь в ладонь Чарльза.

Очень кстати у Ксавьера в кармане жилета находится платок, и попытки привести себя в порядок через каких-нибудь пять минут в обоюдном молчании увенчиваются успехом. Следующие пять минут Чарльз, чертыхаясь вполголоса, пытается оттереть пальто от белых потеков.  
\- Как с гармонией и умиротворенностью в душе? - Довольно интересуется Эрик.  
\- Гораздо лучше, друг мой, гораздо... - Открыто улыбается ему Ксавьер, и эту улыбку нестерпимо хочется стереть с лица, заставить стонать в голос и повторять его имя, просить пощады и не давать ее, да самого утра, до самого конца.

Лектор смолк, и слушатели покидают зал под шорох шагов.

\- А в следующий раз мы поговорим о грехе содомском, - напутствует с кафедры уходящих слушателей лектор. Эрик успевает услышать обращенное к ним:   
\- Молодые люди, приходите обязательно!   
А пока думает, что ответить, Чарльз уже кричит:   
\- Непременно, спасибо! - И увлекает его в сторону гостиницы. 

Эрик и сам спешит. Черт с ним, с баром, победой и пивом, у них есть вечер и ночь в гостинице. И одна постель на двоих.


End file.
